Moxanets
by Neon Colored Vomit
Summary: The Teen Titans have a new member and problem. Their promblem is Hive Five is out, and has help. Their helpers are able to disapear. Ekk! How will they ever get them? (Rewiten)
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic about the Teen Titans, based off of the tv show, this will be a series, and no I do not own the Teen Titans, although I do own all of the Moxanets.

Chapter 1

POV: BB

Ahh, Jumpcity. What a nice place. Now, since the bad guys have been frozen all I need to do is play video games, and watch TV.

I remember the day we got a call. It was such a nice day...

...

I was watching this new comedy called Teen Titans Go!

"This show is so wierd, it's not based off of us! Raven does not like me, and I don't like her! Cyborg is not that anoying and/or loud! I'm not that lazy! Robin is not that much leader crazy! Starfire is not that dumb!" I complan as the episode goes on.

"Beast Boy, why do you watch this show if you do not care for it?" Starfire asks.

"Becuse it's the only thing on TV," I answer, taking a sip of my soda.

"Why don't you do something else, like read?" Raven asks, looking up from her book.

"Becuse books are lame," I answer.

...

We had this new boy, he was training with us. His name is Danic, a mix of danger and panic. His real name is Dan, so it fits him well.

Right at the moment, as I complained he was on a tablet, watching Youtube, or playing Five Nights at Freddy's, or watching a video about Five Nights at Freddy's on Youtube.

"Guys! Check this out!" he yelled, showing us his tablet.

He was on Youtube.

"This is a video, of these, ummm..." a teen boy's voice came out. He sounded like a surfer.

"Hive Five!" Gismoe's voice shot out.

"Hive Five?" all us stoped what we were doing and stared at the screen in horror.

"Yep! uhh any ways, they like wanted me to like make this video, and like post it on like Youtube," the boy said.

"Well, this is a video to the Titans, we have a new secret weapon," Gimoe's voice bragged.

"Don't you mean weapons?" Mamoth correted.

"Yeah, any way, our weapons will be helping us rise to the top, so see you soon," Gismoe said. I could image his face as he said that. With a smug little smile.

What the heck was he talking about?


	2. Chapter 2, part 1

Chapter 2, part 1

POV: BB

I decided to take a walk, to clear my head of the past events of the past few weeks.

I was in the park when I spoted her.

She had blond hair with one pink streak in the bangs, in a ponytail, and at the ends it was culred. She had a pearl braclet on her left arm. She wore blue shorts, a hot pink tube top, and a pair of... knee high convers? Yeap, they were knee high.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked after five minutes of me just staring at her.

"Umm, I was wondering what your name is," I said.

"Oh, it's Angel B W..." she stoped before frowning.

"What?" I asked

"Well, I have amseshia, and can't remember my last name," she sighed

"While it's okay," I said.

"So any ways," Angel perked up, "what's your name?"

"While, everyone calls me Beast Boy, or BB for short," I said.

"Cool, I'm going to call you Beastie though," she said, flipping a piece of hair back.

We just stared at each other for a bit, we were caught in the other's eye, not being able to escape.

Finaly she got a call and picked up her phone. "H-Hey Moxie... okay, BRT," she hung up her pink phone.

"Well, I've gotta go," Angel waved.

"Bye," I said.

"See ya later," she smiled before turning and running into the crouded street.

...

"So, was this Angel, and angel?" Danic teased.

I sighed, why had I told him and Cyborg my crush?

"Will you quit?" I asked, my brows knitted together in anger.

"Sorry mister grouch," Danic rolled his eyes at me, once again.

Danic headed over to the couch and returned to his tablet.

I decided I'd play a round of Race Car 3000 by myself, since my two friends were being such jerks.

About an hour later we got a call, asking for help, a hotel was being robbed.

We rushed over there, I saw the two girl, and Hive Five. The two girls now had names, Waterinia, and Lucky Girl.

"Set fire to this place," Gismoe camaned as we got in.

"Aye aye sir," Waterinia gave a solit.

I looked around as saw by this time everyone had left, exept us. I took a few steps closer to the girls.

It was as if I knew Lucky Girl. I took a few more steps closer, not noticing the match in the other's hand.

"Get back!" Danic yelled, but it was too late. The flames were behind me, giving me no escape.

"Beast Boy!" my friends yelled, by alas, their crys only saddened me. I saw Lucky Girl snap her fingers, and giving me one last look. "Mox, I think we've been tricked," she said, looking to her friend... To be continued


	3. Chapter 2, part 2

Chapter 2, part 2

POV: Angel

I was in the park, trying to relax.

Moxie would not quit yelling at me for gettng us straned.

I muttered some old French words under my breath.

I noticed a boy stopped to stare at moi. He had green skin and hair, and wore a jumpsuit colored purple at the chest, and black every where else.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked after awhile of him just staring at me.

"Umm, I was wondering what your name is," he said.

"Oh, it's Angel B W..." I stopped before searching me head for that dumb last name of mine.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I have amseshia, and can't remember my last name," I explained with a sigh.

"While it's okay," he smiled at me.

"So any ways," I perked up, "what's your name?"

"While, everyone calls me Beast Boy, or BB for short," he answered.

"Cool, I'm going to call you Beastie though," I said, flipping a piece of hair back.

We just stared at each other for a bit, we were caught in the other's eye, not being able to escape.

Finaly Moxie spoiled the moment by calling me. "H-Hey Moxie... okay, BRT."

"Well, I've gotta go," I waved.

"Bye," he said.

"See ya later," I smiled before turning and running into the crouded street. I went into the Hive Five's hide out, and went to the room my best friend and I shared.

"Yes?" I lifted an eyebrow at Gismoe.  
"We've gotta job for you, now come on, in a few hours we'll be heading to a hotel," Gismoe said.

I decided I'd get dressed and write a bit in my dairy. I'd most likely be writing about Beastie, who'd I'd met in the park.

...

Gismoe called me and Moxie into our job. We got as much money, and vaules as we could... that is till the Titans came.

"Set fire to this place," Gismoe camaned us.

"Aye aye sir," Moxie soilited.

By this time only the Titans and us remained. The green one took a few steps closer to Moxie and me.

He took a few more steps closer, this time towards me, not noticing the match in the Moxie's hand.

"Get back!" Danic yelled, but it was too late. The flames were behind him, giving him no escape.

"Beast Boy!" his friends yelled, by alas, their crys only moaked the poor boy. I snapped my fingures, and giving the boy one last look. "Mox, I think we've been tricked," I said loooking to my best friend.

I snapped Hive Five to the sea, while sending us to a roof top.

"Why is he here?" Moxie asked, her brows knit.

"Uhh, he's a good guy," I said in a no-dur tone of voice.

"What?!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

POV: Moxie

I glarred at the crazy girl sitting in frount of me. "What?!" I asked.

"He and his friends, the Titans are good guys, I remember that," Angel said.

"Can I ask a qestion?" the green boy asked.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Moxie Gar," I said, as if my name explained every thing.

"Roxie what?" the boy asked.

"Moxie, M-O-X-I-E, Gar, G-A-R," I spelled it out.

"Weird name," he said.

"And you don't," I rolled my eyes. Guys.

"Sorry, umm... so, what's up?" the boy asked.

"Oh nothing, we just decided we'd sit on this roof top and talk to you," I said, with a fake smile.

"Moxie! Quit! Please, I mean, I'm trying to think of were we will stay," Angel said.

"Hey! You guys should come back with me! You can explain what happened to our leader, Robin," Beast Boy said.

Angel nodded and snapped her fingures.

With in seconds we were inside the hide out of some of the most dangerous super heros.

"Beast Boy!" one of the boys called, he ran towards his friend untill he saw us.

...

POV: Robin

I saw the girls. I took them into our intagation room.

"How did this start? Where do you come from?" I began asking.

"Don't ask Angel anything, she has amneshia," The brown haired girl said, " and I come from a mansion in a small woods, locaited by Moninorsta, a small town in Morrlia."

She was crazy, and trying to trick me. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5  
POV: Moxie  
I sighed. I guess I'd have to tell him how I met my friend over there, "Okay, so this all began on hot summer day..."

 _...Flashback..._

 _I was in my room, watching a show from my laptop. There was nothing to do in the Gar mansion, exept count down the days till Vilot, my triplet (is that what you would you call her?), and older sister, Tiffany would come to visit for their two months. I got off my bed and went over to my window. my room was on the second story, right above the door, so I could see if some one had come, or left. I sighed, no activity, not even the trees in the woods rustled. Just a boring day._  
 _I was about to lay back down, when I heard a knock at the door. I raced back over to the window, and saw a blond girl, lying on the padio._  
 _I ran down stairs, and saw my aunt Ema grab the girl's body and bring her inside. She had sunny blond hair, tied up in a high pony tail, with one pink streak in her bangs. She had on a fany pair of high heels, white leather jaket, pink tank top, and black leggings. She looked very pretty._  
 _She woke up not remembering a thing. Ema said she'd hit the glass door very hard, so hard it broke, yet she did not get hurt._  
 _We saw, inside her in black sharpie Angel B was writen, nice and clearly. Although, her last name was smugged out, all we could make out was a W._  
 _Ema decided, since Angel looked around my age, she'd stay with me, in my room. I kept my top bunk, and she took to the bottom. She said she liked the bottom bunk better anyways._  
 _...A few weeks later..._  
 _We left to the airport, to pick up my sisters. I'd grown attached to Angel. In the few weeks we'd know each other, we'd become the best of friends. Now, you'd guess the same'd got for Vilot too, but you'd be wrong. Vilot and Angel hated each other, which was bad for me._  
 _At dinner, Angel sat at the end of the table, and Vilot had her earbud on to drown out Angel. It was very angering._  
 _Why could the two not get along?_  
 _...A week later..._  
 _We were all outside. All three of us thirteen year olds. Vilot had on a hoody, since the day was cloudy. I sighed at the quietness. At least they weren't fighting._  
 _We were about to head in when I saw them_  
 _They were two young girl, around my age. They were hidding from us in the woods. When I noticed them, they flinched. Then, I ran towards them. I ended up falling, and twisting my ancle. They stopped running, and turned back to me. I was crying, and I knew Vilot and Angel would have a hard time following me, so, I could die out here like this._  
 _The older one came back. She had blond hair, that was more of a red than Angel's hair. Her hair went down to her knees. She had on a blue, toren dress. She tore off some more of the dress and tended to my foot._  
 _The smaller girl, sheepishly came towards me._  
 _"Danyelle, what will we do with her?" the smaller girl asked._  
 _"I dunno, what is your name?" the older girl asked._  
 _"M-Me?" I asked_  
 _"Yes, you, what's your name?"_  
 _"I'm Moxie, Moxie Gar, what about you two?"_  
 _"Oh, well I'm Danyelle Rivars," the older girl said, giving me a wave._  
 _"And I'm Dee," the other girl said. Now that I could get a good look at her, I noticed her had red, and I mean really red, hair, and brown carmel eyes._  
 _The two carried me home, and Ema gave them their own rooms. They became apart of the Gars._

 _...Two Weeks later..._

 _We were having a barbaque. It was such a nice day. Angel kept looked at the woods, as if there was something more to them. I sighed, some times my friend could drive me insane_  
 _She got up in the middel of it and ran into the woods. She stopped right in between two trees. She looked back, it seemed as if she was looking straight threw me... as if I was invisable. She sighed, and ran in between the trees. She disapeared. I started to freak out, and decided I should just follow her in there, so I did, and I woke up inside a sky scraper filled city._  
 _Angel was holding a stick, and some sort of drink. She was poking at me with the stick. I took the stick out of her hands and broke it in half. "Why were you poking me?" I asked, iritated with her behavoir._  
 _"I wanted to see if you died," Angel answered as she took another sip of her drink._

 _..._

 _For the first few nights we slept out on the streats. Then one day, Hive Five found us, and told us that the Titans were bad guys that kicked them out of their house. We decided we'd help them..._

 _...End of flashback..._

"...And that's how we ended up in this room."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

POV: No one

A young blond girl looked around Merrci, a city in Scrance, the Monster Realm's version of Paris France. "Y'see anything?" she asked, she had a fast paced New Jersey accent.

"No," an older girl, who looked much like the younger one said with a sigh.

"We've gotta find her! Or else mom will have our heads!" a girl older than the first, but younger than the second said franticly.

"Just calm down, relax, she might be playing one of her stupid pranks," a white and brown hair girl said, she was the oldest of the group.

"This is just like her, my stupid older twin," the second one said.

"Who are we looking for again?" a talking purple french poodle asked.

"ANGEL! YOUR OWNER!" the girls yelled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get on your badsides... but you do relize I've never met my master. Is she nice?"

"Well, to bad becuase you have," the second oldest remarked are she flicked at pebbels on the cement sidewalk.

"And no!" all of the girls, exept the oldest yelled, "She's bossy, and annoying, and very moody!"


	7. Chapter 6

Pov: Angel

The five teenagers told us we'd been played by the Hive Five. They decided to let us stay.

We helped them, but could never catch those stupid five. We tried for days, and days. By now we've been away from the others for quite some while, like a month…. I wonder where they think we went…

Pov: Dee

I grabbed the gose out of our sink and wrapped my arm with it. I'd fallen I'm the woods today when we did our daily search for Moxie and Angel.

We needed to find them soon.

George, Vilot and Moxie's dad was being taken to jail for the murder of his child, and her best friend. We needed to find them and prove his innocence.

I winced as I put some hydrogen peroxide on my other leg. I wrapped it too with gose.

...Where had they gone?

"Dee!" Danyelle yelled, distracting me.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered out, jumping from the surprise of another person bekbg here.

"I think I found Angel necklace by this tree… I'm too afraid to get it tho… would you come with me?" She asked.

I nodded "Just let me get my boots on."

Dany nodded and ran out of the restroom. When I finished dressing my wonds, I went to my bedroom and put on my combat boots. I also had on my jeans, and a tee shirt.

I went to the living room, where Danyelle and Vilot waited. "lets go already… " Vilot muttered.

We went into the woods. We went very deep. And I mean like miles into it. Danyelle ran all the way, stopping for us to catch up.

We finally came to a thick part, wger she stopped, and pointed at the ground.

I went over, since I was the smallest and thinnest. I grabbed the silver heart, and read the name Angel engraved. I gulped, "I-its her's.." I answered and put if in my pocket.

I looked up, right where it was, there was a space between these two trees, a little one that a person might be able to squeeze threw if they were lucky. But the thing was, not much light shines in these woods, esspaicly this far in, and this space was light up like a Christmas tree.

I got up, took a deep breath, and took a step into it.

I heard Vilot and Dany yell for me, as I felt the world spin around me. I felt like I was in a car that was going 99 MPH, and there was no frount, just the seat.

When I dropped the feeling, I dropped to my knees, I felt so dizzy.

I barfed some, before getting up, and seeing I was now in a city.

Is this what happened to the other two?


End file.
